kunisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sovereign Republic of Kuni
The Sovereign Republic of Kuni (abbreviated to SRK or simply Kuni) is the southernmost country in continental Kunis. History Although small tribes of natives had been known to live there since recorded history, the only knowlege of their culture comes from it's influence on today's society. Ceres, under control of the north, began colonizing the south, due to proximity and search for resources. For a few short years there was conflict, but the ceresi did not have a strong desire to rule. They dictated it's foreign relations and trading partners, but did little else. About one hundred ceresi arrived very early on, and merged with the native culture. The result is a unique polytheistic religion, archetecture, and language varient. Not long after the seperation wars, Kuni and Ceres were still strong allies. There was a tenseness between Yaum and Kuni regarding borders, that seemed to boil down to a hill prominant in People of the New Sun and an ethnic religion called Juko. Nearby was one of the first successful primary schools in Kuni. During the height of what was then a cold war, it was bombed and twenty children and three teachers were killed. Kuni demanded Ceres to declare war against Yaum with them. Their council, deciding that there was not enough evidence against Yaum, refused. Many believe that this was an excuse, and the government didn't want to spare troops in case the newly independent Ceres devolved into civil war. This was an excruciating blow to Kuni, as their relationship with Ceres had such a cultural value. Being a region valueing revenge, they themselves declared war against Yaum and banned trade and communications with Ceres. This choas bound the country together from what was once a series of villages. Although it was overlooked as the threat of another continental war grew, the conflicts with Kuni's neighbors inspired a national identity in the span of about twenty years. General Yasafa rose to power (his father had fought in the first Kuni/Yaum battle). He closed all trade and communications from the rest of the world, other than within the capital building. No one exits or enters the borders without his personal permission. For the last twenty years, a rebel militia has ruled Kuni under General Yasafa. Although voted in by the first -and last- election, most of the north considers him a dictator of a totalitarian country. Nearly all trading routes have closed, there is nearly no communication with their neighbors, and no one is allowed in or out of the border. Various human rights violations are believed to have gone on under the General's command, such as massacring villages to relax the rationing of water. With periods of drought and starvation starvation increasing, there is more pressure by the Thousands to allow assistance. Government Totalitarian Militant Dictator Corruption There is a business of sneaking children out to the internal section. These are run by the few citizens brave enough -or educated enough- to go behind the government. Many more developed countries fund these operations, though most are carried out with no expense. Physical Enviroment Characteristic of the south, the climate is dry and desertous. The intensity in this area is eased by the fact that it is nearly surrounded by water, although mountians continue for most of the length. Tempuratures spike in the day while dropping dramatically at night. Feshwater is found in a few sparse lakes that have been drying out quickly since the Cercian empire disbanded their water purifiers. Culture Language Sakawah, Tursh dialect﻿ Clothing Fabric is valued above all else, a trait also prominent in other southern states, as it symbolizes the social standing of the wearer. Religion The culture in this area is one of the most heavily influenced by religion. This is the hearth of People of the New Sun, a polytheistic and animist religion that emphasizes worship in all facets of life. Although most denominations elsewhere emphasize equality, the culture is very repressive to women. This has wound itself into its own brand of the New Sun. ﻿